


Crack!Drabble: A Crisis of Identity

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Jack help someone to find himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack!Drabble: A Crisis of Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



> Written for Calliopes_pen because she [stumped me.](http://yamx.livejournal.com/28992.html?view=485952) I'm afraid it turned out slightly cracky.  
> 

The Doctor peers at the scanner. "Yep, you're definitely Gessurian."

"With some human mixed in," Jack adds. "Sorry."

"No! I can't be! What about food?"

"Ah, anything high in iron would do you. They actually have supplements these days that–"

"I'm over one hundred!"

Jack looks at the Doctor. Both bite back laughter.

The Gessurian growls. "I'm _not_ an alien. I'm a vampire!"

The Doctor's face softens and his eyes shine with pity. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, Edward. But really, you could have worked it out before – real vampires don't sparkle."

The End

**Author's Note:**

>  _Prompt: The tenth Doctor and Jack dealing with something vaguely supernatural, like ghosts._


End file.
